


Snapshots

by rainfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfox/pseuds/rainfox
Summary: Ron observes some photographs.Post books. We don't believe in the "Nineteen Years Later" in this AU.





	Snapshots

The first time it happened it was not long after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was just a quick snapshot of Ginny and Luna sitting on a blanket in the backyard. Harry had just given up trying to make things work with Ginny but Ron was fairly certain he was not actually over her. The taking of photographs while Ginny wasn’t looking was a pretty big clue.

\- Whoa, Ron said. - Are they?  
\- Just wishful thinking, Harry said. - That'd be hot.  
\- Ew that’s my sister, Ron said.

They were never quite sure what they had seen. It didn’t happen again. It was just a picture of two girls with their backs to the camera, chatting enthusiastically, the first good day in a while. But. It. Kept. Happening.

\- Did she just? Ron asked.  
\- What dear? his mother asked, leafing absentmindedly through the newest additions to her family photos.  
\- Did she just kiss Luna? Ron thought but kept his mouth shut. Molly had turned the page and the picture of Ginny and Luna baking cookies had disappeared.

Ron went back to the photo album later and found the picture, but nothing happened. Well, nothing apart from Ginny looking up from her baking and flipping the bird at the camera after Ron had stared at the photo for a half an hour. Did I imagine it? Ron thought. But then there was the picture of Ginny and Luna by the Christmas tree. And the picture of the girls throwing snowballs. There was quite a lot going on in that one.

Then in was spring again and summer. One day Ginny came home and burst in the kitchen flushed and out of breath as if she had been running.

\- Mom, I need to tell you something, Ginny said very fast as if she was scared she would run out of courage if she slowed down.  
\- What is it dear? Molly asked. Ron looked up. This could be good.

Ginny drew a deep breath. - I’m dating, she started.  
\- Luna, Ron interrupted.

Boring, boring, boring. Ron stuffed his mouth full of scone.

\- What? Ginny asked.  
\- Look, it’s not as if you haven’t been making out with her in all the photos for ages, Ron said and spewed crumbs all over the tabletop.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally poster to tumblr, inspired by this rant: http://jumpingjacktrash.tumblr.com/post/164493944649/re-wizarding-photos.


End file.
